To You All
by chibifurby
Summary: Naruto is a new student to Konohagakure High. There he meets Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone else. Soon enough, Naruto's known for his cockiness, which gets him into trouble on occasions...[Inspired by Naruto Shippuden, second ending].
1. Chapter 1

I know how some people hate fanfictions where we throw Naruto into high school and stuff like that...but I couldn't help it...It was just soo tempting...

Note: Title has nothing to do with the fanfiction. It's just the name of the song that was played during the ending that inspired me to write this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, Shika? Can I see your homework? I forgot to do mine…"

Nara Shikamaru looked up to see Yamanaka Ino looking desperately at him.

"Come on, Ino…You honestly think Shikamaru would do his homework?" Inuzka Kiba was sitting, crossed legged, on a desk next to where Ino stood. Ino turned look at Kiba. "The only reason he doesn't have a hundred in class is because he never does his homework…"

"Good thing homework is counted for so little…Shikamaru still has an A since he aces all his tests and stuff…" Akimichi Choji sat in the desk in back of Kiba, eating a bag of potato chips like he usually does.

Ino sighed, knowing full well that Shikamaru didn't do his homework. "Maybe I'll go ask Sasuke…" With that, she walked off.

"What about you two?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Choji and Kiba. "Did you do your homework?"

Choji nodded but Kiba shook his head.

"Maybe you should tell the teacher your dog ate your homework…" Choji said with a laugh.

Kiba growled. "Akamaru wouldn't eat my homework! He's too smart for that!"

"Alright, everyone…calm down…." Their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, had entered the class room, along with another boy. Everyone sat down in their chairs, Kiba needing to get off his desk first. "Now…before we begin class…I'd like to introduce someone to you all…his name's Uzumaki Naruto, and he's new here at Konohagakure High. I hope you'll all treat him nicely."

Everyone stared at the new kid. While all of them wore white suits and dark blue pants, girls wearing skirts, Naurto had added his own touches to his uniform. He wore a long black jacket that almost touched the ground and contained a bright orange swirl on the back. He also wore a black headband containing a leaf like design on it. He wrote his name on the black board, taking up the entire surface. Then he turned to face them from behind a podium.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you…" He said with cockiness in every syllable. Even his grin was cocky as he looked at the class, and the class looked back at him.

"Nice to meet…you…" Everyone looked at the girl sitting to the left of Choji. Hyuga Hinata blushed at all the eyes upon her and slid lower in her chair.

"Yes…nice to meet you, too, Naruto…now, if you could sit down…" Kakashi looked around the classroom for an empty seat. "…There…next to Sasake…"

Naruto nodded and grabbed his bag, walking towards said seat. He walked in between Shikamaru and Kiba, Shikamaru looking up at Naruto, head propped up with an arm, lazily following Naruto's progress to the back of the classroom, and Kiba, watching Naruto with folded arms.

As Naruto drew closer to the empty chair near the back, he stopped. In the seat behind where he was told to sit, was Haruno Sakura. Sakura noticed Naruto stop and looked up at him.

"What?" Sakura asked, trying her best to sound polite.

Naruto just gazed at her for a few moments before walking briskly up to the side of her desk, seizing her hand, and got down onto on knee. He opened his mouth to say something but before any sound came out, Kakashi had thrown the chalkboard eraser he used to erase Naruto's name off the blackboard at Naruto, hitting him in the back of the head.

"I said sit, Naruto, not propose to someone…" Kakashi said sternly. Shikamaru's head slipped off his hand and his head hit the desk.

Naruto got up and rubbed the back of his head, where the eraser had hit him. "Sorry, 'bout that, Sensei." He said, facing Kakashi and grinning. With that, he sat down in his seat. He looked to his left and saw a kid with sun glasses and a black ski cap on. Aburame Shino was probably the only one in the class that completely ignored Naruto, just sat there, elbows propped up on his desk, fingers interlocked in front of his face, covering what was not by his hat and glasses.

To his right, Uchiha Sasuke was turning his head back to the front of the class, meaning he had looked at Naruto a split second before.

"Ok then…now that that's over…for today's lesson……….."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you see class, that is exactly how Naruto will end up failing this class if he doesn't wake up!" Kakashi shouted the last couple of words at the sleeping boy seated in the back of the room.

Naruto opened his eyes sleepily and rubbed them, stretching out, and yawning.

"So, Naruto, you have a nice nap?" Kakashi asked, apparently having just walked over to Naruto's desk with a false smile in his eyes.

"Very nice, Sensei." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto…it's your first day here…so I'll give you a warning…but would you please not sleep in class, we wouldn't want you to fall behind, now would we?" Kakashi said, still smiling.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Right…gotcha, Sensei…"

Just then, the bell signaling the end of morning classes rang.

Kakashi sighed and walked back to the front of the classroom. "I guess since it's the end of class you're all dismissed. And make sure you return from the lunch break."

"But you're the one who's always late to classes!" The class called out.

"What? Can you blame me? The school's too big…"

"Lair…"

With that, all of the students stood up all together to leave, but Naruto was the first to leave.

"That guy…." Kakashi sighed and shook his head as he gathered his things. "I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble…" It was bound to happen with Naruto, it was just a matter of when and where…

The answer to that, however, was during lunch and at the school gates.

"Hey! Naruto! You can't leave school grounds during school hours!" Kiba sighed, his hands in his pockets. "Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto shrugged. "I saw a really good ramen store down the street, I'm going to go get some."

"But…Naruto…we're not allowed to leave…" Hinata said in something like a loud whisper.

"I'll be right back, don't worry…" Naruto said, walking off with a wave.

"What should we do…?" Ino asked with a long sigh.

"Hey, if this guy's able to pull this off then so can I…" Kiba said smirking and he ran off after Naruto. "Choji you coming?"

Choji raced after them. "Why couldn't it be something with meat…?"

"Geez, you two…don't you think you've broken enough school rules as it is already…?" Shikamaru said in a lazy drawl, but he walked slowly after the three.

"Shika? You too?! Come on! We don't have time for this!" Ino followed and so did Sakura.

"Y-you guys…!" Hinata called out and was about to do the same but was stopped by a shout.

"Lady Hinata, just where do you think you're going?"

Hinata looked around to see Hyuuga Neji walking towards her.

"B-brother Neji…I-I was just g-going to…"

"You are not going anywhere without an escort…" Neji said sternly.

"B-but I was just…" Hinata tried but was cut off.

"But nothing…I'm going to go with you." Neji's eye's narrowed and Hinata saw her defeat. She nodded and they both headed off.

From inside the building, Kakashi watched as the students ran off. "Asuma…tell my class I'm going to be late after lunch…."

"Aren't you always?" Asuma said, removing the cigarette from this mouth.

Kakashi didn't say anything and left.

As Naruto and the others approached the ramen stand, they saw that the place was already full of people. They were all wearing the same jacket, long and blue with a yellow hourglass on it.

"Crap…those are Sunagakure students…we better get out of here…" Shikamaru said, quickly and quietly to the others, but Naruto didn't listen and went up to the counter.

"One bowl of ramen please!" Naruto called.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked one of the students that was sitting at the counter.

"Buying some ramen, duh…" Naruto said, as a bowl of ramen was pushed in front of him. Naruto smiled and was about to reach for the bowl when it was knocked to the floor.

"Not here you aren't…" Another student sneered at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the fallen ramen as the Sunagakure students lined up in front of him. The middle one stepped forward, a wooden sword in his hand.

"You dare come onto our turf, punk?! You're going to regret ever setting foot here!" The student shouted out to the public.

The student charged towards Naruto, sword raised, and swung it down at Naruto, landing the blow to his shoulder. When Naruto didn't budge from where he stood, glaring up at the sword wielding student, the student started to sweat. Within five minutes, Naruto managed to fight and beat all of the opposing students. Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all stared at the sight. Naruto, panting, slowly turned and started to walk away after spotting his classmates and teacher standing there, watching him.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Expelled from two previous schools for 'disruptive behavior'…" Kakashi said, as if he were reading what he was saying off of a piece of paper. Behind his mask and hair, he looked troubled.

Some distance away, a lone boy sat at the edge of the Konohagakure High's roof. Sasuke watched as Naruto trudged off, heading back towards the school.


End file.
